Bone Chilling
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Another world meeting, and Denmark's an idiot... In more ways than one.


I told you'd I'd be uploading lots today.

This story I actually finished back in December, but didn't really like the way it turned out; another one that turned out different than what I originally had in mind. But it's been sitting on my computer, and quite frankly, I'm kinda tired of staring at it and not being to fix what I want to, lol.

Denmark is my second favorite character, next to Prussia, of course. So I couldn't NOT write a story about him. I've got another one featuring the nordics too, but that's not finished... I may work on it some more. It's almost done, but I'm stuck at this one part...

But until that one's done, read this, lol.

**Disclaimer: "Hetalia" still isn't in my possession...**

* * *

><p>Sweden was going to murder Denmark.<p>

Not that that thought was far from the other times he had killed the other nation in his head, but this time, he was pretty sure that he was going to actually carry it out.

Beside him, Finland sighed in frustration as all the Nordics watched Denmark talk to the hotel receptionist. He blonde was trying to flirt his way into a better room, but the lady was not budging.

After another few moments, he ran a hand through his already wild hair and held out a hand to the woman, who placed something small in it. Denmark turned and made his way back to the others, a wide smile on his face.

"So, there's good news and bad news," he told them lightly, stopping in front of them. He grinned. "The good news is that there's still one room open!"

"Whats the bad news?" Norway asked, eyes narrowed slightly.

"The room only has two double beds…"

Sweden's fingers twitched. Denmark was so close… all he had to do was reach out and-

"You're an idiot," Norway told him. "You are the most… why would anyone wait until the day before the world meeting to book a hotel? In London, of all places. You are an imbecile."

Denmark only grinned.

"Aw, Norge, love you too."

Norway pointed a finger at the taller nation. "You are sleeping on the floor. You hear me?"

Denmark shrugged. "Fine, sure."

Sweden glared at the blonde nation before grabbing the key card out of his hand and turning on his heel, marching to the elevator, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He could hear Finland follow him quickly, and Norway and Iceland not long afterwards. The four got into the elevator and turned, glaring at Denmark as the metal doors slid shut.

Y'cn take th' sta'rs," he grumbled, leaving a surprised Denmark standing in the lobby, suitcase lying at his feet.

000000000000000

Sweden grunted when the door to their room swung open and Denmark dragged his suitcase in behind him, leaving it in the middle of the small hallway before leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit with his back against it. He glared at Sweden.

"Thanks for that," he said, watching as the taller nation casually flipped a page of his book as he lounged on the bed. "Did you even know that we're on the thirtieth floor of this building? Do you know how many steps that is?"

"Lot."

Denmark ran a hand through his hair. "You have no idea," he mumbled. He looked around and noticed that Sweden was the only one in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

Sweden shrugged. "D'nnr," he mumbled. "Norway want'd ta mak' sur' ya g't here in one piec'."

Denmark blinked. "They went to dinner?"

Sweden nodded, marked his page in his book, and then shut it with a snap. He set it on the table next to the bed and stood, stepping over Denmark's outstretched legs before stopping and straightening his glasses in the mirror in the hall. He looked down at Denmark.

"Did ya want ta come?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Denmark bit his lip before shaking his head. "Nah, I'm still filled from that food from the meeting. I'll just stay here."

Sweden shrugged and opened the door, closing it behind him without a backwards glance.

000000000000000

As soon as Sweden got within reach of Denmark, there was going to be no stopping him. He was going to tear the other nation limb from limb.

As if it wasn't bad enough that they were stuck in a crappy hotel in the middle of a world meeting, but then said crappy hotel had to go and have its heat busted.

So now they were going to be cold and stuck with a complaining Denmark, when it was all his fault to begin with.

Oh, yes. Murder was looking more and more tempting…

So when Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Finland walked into the room after a terrible dinner outing – the waitress had spilled the tea all over poor Finland and the food had been burnt – to discover that the heat had broken, only to find out that Denmark had used all the hot water, Sweden barely restrained himself from launching himself at the blonde nation, who was lying on the floor on his stomach watching T.V., towel draped over his head as he looked up at the other four nations.

"What'd ya mean the heats broke?" he asked.

"Just what it sounds like," Finland said, undoing his tie and throwing it on the bed closest to the door. He stood over Denmark. "So now we're going to be freezing, especially since you used up all the hot water. How else are we supposed to get warm?"

Denmark blinked. Then smirked. "We could all sleep together," he suggested.

"Oh, no," Norway snorted.

"You got us into this," Iceland agreed. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Aw, come on, guys," Denmark whined. "You can't just leave me out of something like that! I'm the King of the North!"

Sweden threw a pillow in his face.

000000000000000

Denmark silently crept into the room, careful not to make too much noise.

After the whole fiasco earlier, the rest of his family had agreed that it be best that he leave for a few hours, lest something get said or one of them (namely Sweden, but no one was going to come out and say it) do something that they would either regret or get in trouble for.

So Denmark had sulked out of the room and downstairs, trying to find something to entertain himself for a few hours. The hotel had a small arcade, mainly for tourists, so Denmark played a few games in there before wandering around bored. He could already feel the cold beginning to work its way into the building, and when morning arrived, it was sure to be just as cold inside as it was outside.

When he deemed it okay to head back up to the room, he asked the receptionist for a few more blankets and then took the elevator up to his floor. He fumbled a little trying to open the door, but in the end was successful as he quietly slipped inside, letting it close with a soft "click." He paused in the hallway, looking at the scene before him.

Sweden had pushed the beds together, and all four Nordics were huddled together under the two comforters. The end table between the two beds had been moved to stand next to the window, where Denmark could feel the cold beginning to seep through the glass.

The four Nordics were sound asleep on the bed, the television casting a pale light on them all. Sweden was closest to the door, clutching Finland to him, his glasses on the edge of his nose. Finland was curled into a ball against the taller nations chest. Opposite the two were Iceland and Norway, the latter closest to the window. Iceland's small back was against Norway's chest, and the platinum blonde had a fistful of Finland's pillow. All four were wearing their winter coats, and Denmark could already see the small clouds of moisture coming from their mouths as the air grew colder.

Sighing softly, he placed his bundle of blankets on the corner of the bed and shook the first out softly, laying it over Norway and Iceland, using the second to do the same with Finland and Sweden. He looked at the last blanket thoughtfully before unfolding it and draping it over the middle of the small huddle. Denmark nodded, satisfied with his work, and turned around, grabbing the pillow Sweden had thrown at him earlier from the floor and walking towards the bathroom, flicking off the television as he went.

000000000000000

Norway watched Denmark out of the corner of his eye, following his every movement.

The other nation was hurrying around the meeting table, his long strides carrying him to Germany's side in a few seconds. The blonde kneeled down to be eye level with Germany, and the two began talking in low voices. Prussia sat beside his brother, chair teetering dangerously on two legs as he quietly conducted the music flowing from his iPod's ear plug with a finger while Austria looked on in disproval.

Denmark had been acting off the past few days.

Not that it wasn't normal for him, but it had been more noticeable to the point that Sweden and Finland had approached him about it that morning, concern evident in the smaller nation's voice as he voiced their thoughts.

The week was almost over – only three more days of this nonsense, thank God! – and the heat had never been fixed in their hotel. Their nights had been spent shivering under the covers of the bed, barely getting any sleep at all. England had been horrified at the idea of his guests staying in such conditions, and had offered them to stay at his house. It was, however, full, and so he had tried to get them a better hotel. But it was busy season in London, and all the rooms were currently booked. So they all had to tough it out.

Norway had wondered briefly how Denmark was, but since the Dane hadn't muttered a single complaint, not even asking to join them in the beds, he had simply dismissed it. Denmark was always out when the four went to bed, and already up when they awoke.

But something had been wrong. The tall nation was _supposed_ to complain; it was who he was. And the lack of complaints and comments and talking in general had dwindled to a minimum. So much so that it was purely _not_ Denmark.

Seemingly finished with his conversation, Denmark nodded and stood. And that's when Norway saw it; the small wince that adorned the taller nation's face before being quickly covered with a grin.

Ah. So that was the problem.

"You saw it too, right?"

Norway looked into the brown eyes of Finland, who had come to sit next to him. Sweden was conversing with the Baltics, Poland standing nearby, keeping an eye on a lingering Russia. Iceland and Greenland were in the corner, quietly conversing.

Norway nodded. He continued to track Denmark's movements as he made his way through the sea of countries, side-stepping as England attempted to tackle France, while America, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland pointed and laughed. He reached Norway and Finland and gave them a smile.

"Germany says we're done for today," he told them. "We can leave any time we want."

There was a loud crash and suddenly Prussia was standing on the table, his iPod held in the air as Germany held his head in his hands. Austria was on his feet, shouting in German at the albino, who smirked down at him. The North Italy looked on in wonder, a plate of pasta forgotten in front of him, and South Italy sat beside him, throwing tomatoes at Spain, who was laughing at the whole display.

"Let's go now," Finland said, and hurried off to get Sweden. Norway nodded and grabbed Iceland, towing him out the door.

The five nations made their way outside, huddling in their coats for warmth.

"I'm starving," Finland chattered, looking up as the street lights cast a warm glow over the dark sidewalk.

Sweden grunted in agreement.

"You guys go on ahead," Denmark told them, turning down the block to their hotel. "I'll just pick something up on the way back. I'm beat."

Norway glanced at him. "I was thinking we head to a bar. I could use a drink after that crazy session."

Denmark shook his head and continued walking. "Nah. I'll catch you back at the room."

Norway narrowed his eyes and followed his path until the tall nation disappeared in the crowd of people.

"Okay," Iceland said. "Now I know that something's wrong."

Norway nodded. "I think I have a good idea of what it is…"

"We just have to get him to admit it," Finland agreed.

000000000000000

Unfortunately, by the time the four Nordics came back to the hotel, they were exhausted and Denmark was nowhere to be found. The four simply fell into bed, huddling together as their breath mingled in the cold air.

A few hours later, Iceland untangled himself from the covers and stumbled toward the bathroom.

Drinking that much before bed probably wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. He flicked on the light and made his way over to the toilet.

As he was washing his hands, however, he noticed a dark shape in the bath. Curious, he dried his hands on a small towel and made his way over, drawing back the curtain. He blinked at the sight before him.

Denmark stared blearily up from the bathtub floor, coat on and several towels draped over him. A pillow lay under his back and another was under his head.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked, head tilting to the side.

"Sleeping," Denmark muttered. "Or trying too, at least."

"In the bath?"

"Well, the floor isn't exactly the most supportive surface. Turn the light off on your way out, would'ja?"

"Wait, so you were in here while I was going to the bathroom?"

"Don't worry. I didn't see anything, if that's what you're worried about. Can I go back to trying to get some sleep now?"

Iceland huffed, but did as the older nation asked. Before going back to bed, however, he leaned over and woke up his brother. Blue eyes looked sleepily at him.

"Denmark's sleeping in the bath," he told him.

Norway sighed and sat up in bed, noticing that covers that had not been there when they had went to bed were draped across them, like they were every night. He reached over and gently shook Sweden awake.

"Help me drag Denmark into bed. He's been sleeping in the bath."

Sweden grunted, but got up, waking Finland with his motions. He followed the others to the bathroom, where Sweden threw the shower curtain back.

Denmark squinted up at the four of them.

"Can't a guy get some sleep?" he sighed.

"Get up, idiot," Norway told him.

"Thanks, I'll pass."

"Yeah, because the tub is so much more comfortable than the bed."

Denmark shrugged slightly. "To each his own."

Sweden sighed, then bent down, grabbing the Dane's arm and hefting him up. Denmark yelped in surprised, then flinched, hunching over and grabbing his back as best he could.

"I knew it," Norway growled. "You strained your back, didn't you?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," Denmark said, straitening with a wince.

"Don't play dumb," Iceland said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't feel like getting chewed out when you were already mad at me," Denmark muttered. "I was already in pain; didn't need you yelling at me, too."

Norway blinked, then scowled. "Just get in bed, okay, idiot?"

"No thanks. I'm good here."

"Get in the bed!" Sweden growled, yanking Denmark out of the tub and pushing out the bathroom door.

Denmark stumbled, but entered the room, only to have the taller nation grab his wrist and pull his coat off.

"Hey! It's cold!"

"And whose fault is that?" Norway asked, pushing the startled blonde on the bed on his stomach. He straddled Denmark's waist and began massaging his lower back. Denmark groaned into his arms.

"Care to explain why you were sleeping in the bathtub?" Finland asked, standing with Sweden at the Dane's head.

Denmark hissed as Norway kneaded his back, then looked up at the two nations. "It was colder by the window," he grimaced.

"So you thought the bathtub would be warmer?"

"It had more support than the… floor," Denmark moaned, Norway pounding on his back.

"Why did you not at least take a blanket?" Iceland groused, coming around into Denmark's vision.

"Not enough. You guys were cold-Ah!" Denmark yelled as Norway suddenly cracked his back with a loud "pop!" He blinked. "I think that did it…"

Norway got off the taller nation and Denmark stood, stretching and twisting his back. He smiled. "Thanks, Norge!"

"Now you can stop sleeping in the bathtub," Norway said.

Denmark grinned, then picked up his coat, shrugging back into it. He walked back to the bathroom and came out with the two pillows. He set them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Now what're you doing?" Norway asked.

Denmark's smile fell. He blinked. "Going back to sleep?"

"You can sleep in the bed, you know," Finland told him.

Denmark shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's my fault this happened anyways. I don't mind. It's only for two more days."

Norway snorted. "Fine. Whatever." He crawled into bed, Iceland following. Denmark plopped on the ground, and Sweden and Finland exchanged a look before Sweden turned off the light and got into bed as well.

000000000000000

Sweden grit his teeth together, eyes clenched shut.

If Denmark didn't stop making that noise, he was going to murder him. He could tell that the others were getting annoyed as well, if Norway's constant rustling was any indication. He looked down to see Finland staring at him, a scowl on his usually happy face.

"If you don't so something soon, Iceland is going to snap," he told him.

Sweden grunted, then pushed the covers away and got up, walking to the foot of the bed and looking down. What he saw surprised him a little.

The noise they were hearing was Denmark's teeth chattering. The man was curled up in his coat on the floor in a small ball, eyes tightly shut as he slept, shivering uncontrollably. The taller nation blinked, then glanced up at the bed. The others were looking at him curiously.

Sweden's eyes locked with Norway's and the smaller blonde nodded. Sweden nodded back and bent down, scooping up Denmark and gently throwing him up on the bed. Denmark awoke with a small yelp and blinked, trying to get the sleep from his eyes. When he realized what was going on, he squirmed, trying to get off the bed.

Norway wrapped his arms around him, halting his movements as his breath appeared in small clouds above his head.

"You are an idiot," he murmured sleepily. Denmark blinked and shivered in his arms. Sweden climbed back into bed and pulled the two to his chest, Finland grinning on his other side. Iceland arranged the blankets on the bed before lying down, back turned towards the rest of them.

"But… I t-thought you were st-still mad at m-m-me," Denmark chattered.

"I think ya suffered 'nough," Sweden mumbled, rubbing Denmark's arms to warm them up.

"I really am s-s-sorry…" Denmark muttered.

"We know."

Denmark's shivering slowly decreased, until it stopped altogether. Norway looked at the tall nation to see him sleeping peacefully, and locked eyes with Sweden. Sweden nodded and pulled the nation closer, the two slipping into sleep as well.

Sweden supposed he could put his plans of murdering Denmark on hold for the moment. At least until they got home.

None of them realized that the heat had turned on as soon as Denmark had joined them.

* * *

><p>Fluffness is abound!<p>

I love the Nordics... Oh, so much... Please excuse my Sweden; his mumbling is hard to get down, but I did my best... And Norway and Iceland are difficult to write for me, too...

Gah, just review the crappiness. No flames, just constructive criticism.


End file.
